peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 January 1988
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-01-06 ;Comments *Peel mistakenly plays Sink's Baby instead of Chocolate Love near the beginning of the show. *Peel plays a snippet of Kiri Te Kanawa's fake cockney accent of "Wouldn't It Be Loverly" from My Fair Lady to show listeners how bad it is. *Peel believes the word 'moist' is probably the most erotic word in the English language. *Peel plays an old track from Hermine covering Roy Orbison's Blue Angel, and a 1967 Motown hit by Gladys Knight and the Pips. *The singer Georgia Brown played here is not the Georgia Brown known for her appearances in West End and Broadway musicals (and for her authentic cockney accent), but a less well-known country singer.. Sessions * Ut #2. Recorded: 1987-12-22 * Sink #1. Recorded: 1987-12-06. Broadcast: 14 December 1987 Tracklisting * File 2 resumes at the beginning of the show at 0:47:12 * Eton Crop: Sexy Politicians (LP - And The Underwater Music Goes On) Ediesta *Amayenge: (Kaonde) Ina Chisungu (v/a LP - Kariba Special) Kariba (edited out in File 2) *Sink: Baby (session) *Grandmaster Caz: Get Down Grandmaster (12") Tuff City (edited out in File 2) *Waltones: She Looks Right Through Me (7") Medium Cool *Heresy: Make The Connection (7" - Thanks!) Limited Edition *Ut: Evangelist (session) :(Peel plays a snippet from Kiri Te Kanawa singing "Wouldn't It Be Loverly"https://www.discogs.com/Various-My-Fair-Lady/release/4515725) *Whirl: Mister Strikes Back (12" - Heaven Forbid EP) Playroom Discs *Sugar Hill Gang: Kick It Live From 9 To 5 (12") Sugar Hill (edited out in File 2) *Bob: Piggery (12" - What A Performance) Sombrero *Sink: Chocolate Love (session) *Turntable Terror Trax: Jammin' (Jammin' Organ) (12" - Volume 4) Bassment (edited out in File 2) *Pee Wee King & His Band: Rag Mop (v/a LP - More Ballroom Kings) Detour *Fflaps: Chwildroi'n Gam (7" - Untitled EP) Recordiau Anhrefn *Triffids: Bad News Always Reminds Me Of You (12" - Trick Of The Light) Island :(Celluloid Rock - Story Of Rock Music In The Movies trailer) *Zero Boys: Mom's Wallet (LP - Vicious Circle) Toxic Shock *Schoolly D: The Magoomba Mix (12" - Housing The Joint) Jive (edited out in File 2) *Ut: Hotel (session) *Gladys Knight & The Pips: Take Me In Your Arms And Love Me (7") Tamla Motown (edited out in File 2) *Sink: Re-Begin (session) *King Of The Slums: Haemophiliacs On Tacks (shared 7" Flexi-disc with Moist - The Cut-Up #1 / Haemophiliacs On Tacks) Debris *Heavy Discipline: Symbol Of Capitalism (v/a 7" Flexi-disc - The 11 Years On 'Zine Farewell Flexi) Not On Label *Juan Peña Lebrijano & Orquesta Andalusi De Tanger & Paco Cepero: Desafio (LP - Encuentros) Globe Style *'File 2 ends a few seconds into the song above' :(Friday Rock Show trailer by Tommy Vance) *'File 2 starts by cutting in below' *Fall: Victoria (12") Beggars Banquet *Hermine: Blue Angel (LP - The World On My Plates) Crammed Discs (wrong speed moment) *Ut: Safe Burning (session) *Shalawambe: (Bemba) Ulunkumbwa (v/a LP - Kariba Special) Kariba (edited out on File 2) *Sharky's Machine: Lover (LP - Let's Be Friends!) Shimmy Disc *Sharky's Machine: Red Goose Shoes (LP - Let's Be Friends!) Shimmy Disc *Sindecut: Sindecuts Kickin #2 (12" - Can't Get Enough (Of Who?)) Baad! (Peel calls it Sindecuts Kickin Yeah) (edited out on File 2) *Flatmates: Barbarella Blue (12" - Flatmates) Subway Organization *Sink: I Hate Yourself (session) *'File 2 pauses at 0:46:58' *Georgia Brown: George Jones On The Jukebox (7") Smash File ; Name * 1) 020A-B9403XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) John Peel 3rd & 6th Jan 1988 ; Length * 1) 1:57:52 * 2) 1:33:36 (from 0:25:58) ;Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library * 2) Many thanks to gdgbd ;Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9403/1) * 2) YouTube Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Available online